Single-layer bakeware is formed from a single sheet of metal. In use, food is placed on the sheet and the sheet is then inserted into an oven such that it rests upon an oven rack. As the sheet contacts both the food and the oven rack, heat is directly conducted from the oven rack to the bottom of the food, and the bottom of the food is thereby prone to burning.
Conventional insulated bakeware is typically formed by attaching two sheets of metal together in a parallel and spaced relationship so that one of the sheets serves as a top sheet and the other of the sheets serves as a bottom sheet. In use, food is placed on the top sheet and the bakeware is then inserted into an oven with the bottom sheet resting upon an oven rack. As the space between the top sheet and the bottom sheet is filled with air, heat is not directly conducted from the oven rack to the bottom of the food, and the bottom of the food can thereby be prevented from burning. However, as compared to single-layer bakeware, required baking times are undesirably increased when conventional insulated bakeware is employed.